miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gooeysome
Gooeysome is the third episode of the first season of Miraculous Ladybug - New Heroes. Plot The episode starts at the classroom. The teacher was saying stuff, and once again, Mark shot a paper at Aline. "Ugh! Teacher, Mark is lauching papers at others again!" Aline yelled "Mark, to the principal's office!" Caline said, and Mark angrily walked off. "What a deja vu..." Acelet said. "And he is at it again. But thats not a problem, its just another chance for Reapaper to strike!" Hawk Moth says, corrupts a akuma, and sends it flying off. The akuma flies close to Mark who was in the school halls, and corrupts a paper ball he was holding. "Reapaper, your defeat was miserable. But now, you have the chance to get their Miraculous!" Hawk Moth communcates "Alright!" Mark says, and turns into Reapaper. Again. Back in the classroom, the teacher opens a book and show it to the class. The page she was showing flies off the book, turns into a paper plane and is sent on her face. "How did..." Marinette asks, and gasps and yells "REAPAPER!" The wall of the classroom is destroyed, and Reapaper appears "I AM BACK, AND NOW I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" Reapaper yelled, stabbed Stoneheart guy, and turned him into paper. The Miraculous holders and some students runned away. On their unique hiding places, they all transformed. Reapaper stabbed and turned more students into paper. The superheroes jumped out of nowhere on the gym, while Reapaper was transforming people on the halls. Mono Mole looked around, and notice Chilla Mignon. "Hey, Ladybug!" he said, and whispered something on Ladybug's ears. "Uh...thats kind of dangerous, but I guess we will do it!" Ladybug says. Chilla comes in and asks "What are you two talking about?" "Exactly about you!" Mono Mole said "Mono Mole said that Reapaper could be the test akuma for you. This means that you will have to beat him by yourself, and we will only help a bit!" Ladybug says "That sounds...awesome!" Chilla Mignon said. "Whats this, I hear?!" Reapaper says, and flies around. "Well, I will proudly test your newest recruit!" Reapaper says, and launches a bunch of paper planes at her. She runs away from them, and even if they are still sent at her, she manages to avoid all of them. Soon she was making a small dust tornado around everybody, which caused Reapaper to cough. "Hand me your yo-yo?" Chilla asks Ladybug "Uh...sure!" Ladybug gives her yo-yo to Chilla. She tries to throw the top of it at Reapaper, but she misses "Uh...your turn!" Chila gives it back to Ladybug. She is able to use the yo-yo to throw Reapaper to the ground. "The akuma is on his scythe!" Ladybug says. Chilla runs to Reapaper, but he stabs her and turns her into paper. Mono Mole digs away. He digs back up under Reapaper, causing him to throw away his scythe. Ladybug uses the Lucky Charm, which turns into a burning coal. He throws it at the scythe, who burns down and the akuma is freed. She purifies it, and sends it off. Reapaper turns back into Mark. "Not again..." He complains, and walks off. Everything gets fixed; the wall, and paperised people are normal again. Chilla looks a bit dissapointed with herself. "You were okay on the first...but then, you got paperised...we will need a bit more training." Mono Mole said "Its okay..." Chilla answered. Sometime later, they were on Acelet's house, on Acelet's room. His room was one of the top floors, so he had a big window to see around, making his room not too different from Marinette's room. He growled and sat on his bed, with his laptop. Berall came out of his pockets. "What did you do now?" "What I said to Chilla was just rude..." Ace says "But I have to admit. When Miraculous holders turn into superheroes, they kind of mesh together with their kwamis. Mono Mole's sassy personality is also my fault..." Berall says "That explains all." Ace answers. The scene cuts back to school. They were on the science lab. They were doing weird goo stuff. Jack dumped a green sludge on Anastasia's hair. Anastasia reported him to the teacher, and the teacher sent Jack to the principal's office. She also sent her to wash that thing. "What's this? Another prey? Great!" Hawk Moth corrupts a akuma, and sents it off. Jack was walking around the halls, and the akuma akumatized some goo left on his hands. "Gooeysome, let's make the situation even stickier, just for the Miraculouses!" Hawk Moth says "Sure..." Jack answers He turned into a giant slime, with two big arms and a creepy face. There was also a humanoid shape holding a akuma inside it, but it was hard to see. Class dismissed! While all the students were walking around the halls, they screamed as they saw Gooeysome. The Miraculous holders hid in different places, and turned into superheroes. Gooeysome was roaring, and shooting his fingers at students. His fingers regenerated, though. "What a sticky situation!" Chat Noir "I bet everyone is doing that joke." Hidden Hyena says "That is gross! Where even is the akuma?!" Jewel Beetle asked "I'm not sure...maybe its that figure holding a akuma inside it?" Ladybug says "That thing already ate somebody?" Mono Mole asked "Anyways, we should get into it!" Nicelustrator said Ladybug launched her yo-yo at him. It entered inside him, but he used the yo-yo to drag her to him. She dropped the yo-yo, causing Gooeysome to fully eat it. The yo-yo launched itself at Ladybug, with the start of it still inside Gooeysome. "What?!" Ladybug asked and punched the yo-yo when it got close to her. It didn't fly off, but hold on Ladybug's arm instead. Ladybug was launched to inside Gooeysome by the yo-yo. Now she was immobile, and although could still move, could't walk around. Chat Noir runned in direction of Gooeysome with his stick. Nope, he was eaten by Gooeysome too. "It isn't bad being stuck inside a monster with you!" Chat Noir said, and Ladybug facepalmed. "Akuma Slicer!" Mono Mole activated the akuma slicer. The fingers on his claw-gauntlets merged into a giant ninja star. He launched it at Gooeysome, but nothing really happened, besides it getting eaten. Ladybug looked around. The weird figure was right next to her. However, when she tried to grab it, she ended up sliding off to Gooeysome's arms. Chat Noir did the same and he slid off to the other one. Mono Mole had 4 minutes left. Jewel Beetle runned in direction of the monster. It tried to eat her, but she launched her shield at his mouth. Surprinsingly, it passed through the goo and hit the figure, causing Gooeysome to go a bit smaller. "Guys! Throw things at his mouth, it will weaken him!" Jewel Beetle said, and she was eaten. Nicelustrator created and shot a lot of tennis balls at his mouth. Some hit him, while other were eaten. Nicelustrator, however, was eaten. Mono Mole had 3 minutes left, but he was eaten anyways. "Solar Flare!" Hidden Hyena used Solar Flare, causing the small fire ball to appear. She launched it at him, but she missed and melt a wall. Aaaand she was eaten. "Uh...guys?!" Chilla asked "Great. Its over, everybody!" Mono Mole said "Don't be like that!" Jewel Beetle said to Mono Mole "I can't even reach my pen to summon stuff!" Nicelustrator said as his pen was on the other side of Gooeysome. Gooeysome slapped Chilla, making her dirty with goo and launched her away. Mono Mole had 2 minutes left. "You...you stupid, gruesome monster!" Chilla yelled "First, you swallow my friends, and then, you make me all dirty!" Chilla yelled even more "UUUUGH!" Chilla screamed, and her tail turned into a cannon. The tail began to aggressively launch furry cannon balls at Gooeysome. She kept shooting, until Gooeysome was just a green, gooey humanoid holding a gooey akuma. It screeched, until Ladybug used Lucky Charm. A water gun filled with water appeared. "A...water gun?" Ladybug asked It screeched again, and Ladybug shot at the gooey akuma. The goo was washed off, and Ladybug purified it, causing the green figure to become Jack. The water gun disappeared and the burn wall was fixed, and the whole school was cleaned. "Battling aside, those are sooo fluffy!" Chat Noir said, and hugged a fluffy cannon ball "I honestly love this superpower." Hidden Hyena says, grabbing a fluffy cannon ball. "Me too!" Chilla said Mono Mole has 1 minute left "Nice she has the power of pillow making, got to go bye!" Mono Mole says, and digs off with a fluffy cannon ball. Each of the superheroes grabbed a fluffy cannon ball, and walked away. Alya was recording all of that. She grabbed some fluffy cannon balls too. The screen cuts to Alya talking to Marinette on the exit. "So apparently, the new superhero, Chilla Mignon has the power of fluffy cannon ball making! Squishy to some, heavy to others!" Alya said "I guess you can say that!" Marinette says. Amarante winked to her kwami hiding in her dress when no students were noticing. She winked back. endz. Trivia * Even though the date is fitting, and Gooeysome could be considered creepy to some, this isn't a Halloween-themed episode, but there will be one soon. Category:CalimTheCrystalGem